Qual o motivo da morte de Sherlock Holmes?
by Mariexinha
Summary: Por quê Sherlock Holmes foi levado a morte? Qual foi o problema com ele? Qual o motivo de suas unhas não serem verdes? As respostas serão reveladas nesse conto, exceto a da última pergunta.
1. Chapter 1

**Qual o motivo da morte de Sherlock Holmes?**

Breve Observação da autora: Olá leitores! Apresento-lhes uma das 512 histórias de Sherlock Holmes, aqui no Primeiramente, qual o motivo de um conto sobre o Sherlock Holmes? Simples, pois o autor, já falecido, não pode me processar por direitos autorais. Ou seja, posso usar qualquer personagem dele, que ele não voltará à vida para me decapitar. Interessante, não acham?

Bem, não só pode ser a justificativa anterior, mas também por gostar bastante do personagem.Dos contos lidos, digo-lhes francamente que os casos são fracos demais para o grande ícone das histórias. Claro, não posso me esquecer de seu querido amigo e companheiro de jornada Watson, quem sempre relata sobre os seus casos.Também não podemos nos esquecer da mulher de Watson, pois eu vou com a cara dela ¬¬ ".

Sem mais delongas, espero que gostem de minha narração. Se não gostarem, pois bem, tem mais 511 histórias de Sherlock Holmes as quais o leitor pode desfrutar, considerando a minha inútil. Não sou nenhuma escritora profissional ou jornalista requintada, para os meus textos serem perfeitos na gramática textual ou em regras bobas da língua portuguesa.

Boa Leitura (Isso foi breve? ¬¬") .

Obs: Alguns fatos eu inventei, outros foram pesquisados.Não é necessário acreditarem em tudo ;p.

**Qual o motivo da morte de Sherlock Holmes?**

(Não sei porquê repeti o título)

Capítulo 1

Inglaterra, Southsea: Maio de 1893.

A cidade britânica não era a de costume. Os ventos fortes uivavam desesperadamente como se fossem lobos famintos, mas não caia nenhuma gota de chuva. O calor sufocava as mulheres que andavam na rua, trajadas com longos vestidos da época.Na rua, via-se apenas pequenos grupos de pessoas, certas de chegarem em casa.

Em um casarão, porém, sentado em uma cadeira de madeira posicionada para a janela, um homem aparentava preocupado. Ás vezes, batia levianamente a cabeça na mesa, mas sem respostas para o que procurava.A sua frente, posicionada, havia uma máquina de escrever de ótima qualidade, pronta para um texto ser redigido.O problema era o homem, que ainda não tinha escrito nenhuma letra no papel da máquina.

O homem ouviu a campainha da porta. Levantou-se de sua cadeira desconfortável e abriu àquele que tinha soado a agoniante campainha. Era o carteiro, querendo entregar a carta ao remetente.

- Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, telegrama para o senhor.

- Obrigado Rapaz.

- Senhor, cara, eu amo você! Sherlock está ai?

Arthur não agüentava mais a mesma pergunta feita por todos os moradores da cidade.Todo dia, toda hora, era a mesma bendita pergunta.Mesmo com uma extrema vontade de mandá-lo ao raio que o parta, respondeu-o passivamente:

- Não, está em um de seus casos. Por que você não vê se ele já chegou na casa dele?

- Sim, Sir! - Disse o jovem carteiro, não menos que com seus vinte e cinco anos de idade. Seus olhos cintilaram, abrindo um largo sorriso em seu rosto.O garoto saiu rapidamente da porta de Arthur, feliz com tal acontecimento.

Conan Doyle, já acostumado com tal cena, fechou já enfurecido a porta e pôs a sentar-se novamente em sua cadeira desconfortável.Para surgir tal criatividade que necessitava, Arthur seguia uma rígida superstição de sentar na mesma cadeira que usara para escrever "Um estudo em Vermelho", a primeira história de Sherlock Holmes. A cadeira, grande companheira de suas aventuras, não estava ajudando-o no momento.

Impossibilitado de criar outro conto do queridável personagem, Arthur levantou-se de sua cadeira novamente rumo a sua cama. Pegou o telegrama que recebera e abriu, sem observar antes a origem da tal carta. A letra, datilografada com uma cor extremamente chamativa, apresentava-se da seguinte forma:

"Senhor Arthur Conan Doyle

Percebemos que o senhor não atualizou como devia as histórias do amado Sherlock. Com todo o respeito, pronunciamos que o senhor é um burro, capadócio e desprovido de boas línguas. Se não recebermos a tal história dessa semana, iremos decapitar-te, incendiar sua casa e estrangular o seu cachorro. Pedimos sérias desculpas se algum dos tais fatos ditos anteriormente tenha te ofendido ou te invalidado de escrever.

Com todo o carinho, os Sherlockianos."

- Meu Deus! – Foram as únicas palavras dificilmente soadas pelo escritor, após tantas acusações em um pequeno parágrafo. Olhando a parte posterior do envelope, leu a origem da carta:

"Fã Clube-Eu Amooooo Sherlockzinho!".

Arthur não acreditava mais em tudo que estava acontecendo em seu mundo obscuro. Subitamente, algo em sua cabeça se desenvolveu, controlando-o por inteiro: livrar-se para sempre de Sherlock Holmes.Desde **1891, já pensara a respeito da morte de seu personagem, alegando que o mesmo afastava-o de coisas mais sérias. Mas agora, a idéia que antes era apenas voltado a si, seria compartilhada por todos os leitores assíduos de Sherlock.**

**- Isso! Morra Sherlock Holmes! – Dizia freneticamente Arthur, repetindo a toda hora. Sentou-se novamente na desconfortável cadeira, que seria testemunha da morte precisa do personagem, começando a escrever o conto decisivo. "Que fim faremos a ti, Sherlock?" Refletiu Arthur. Logo, decidiu o palco para o encontro fatal entre Holmes e o Professor Moriarty, seu maior rival: as cataratas Reichenbach, na Suíça.**

** Após horas escrevendo o grande fim, Arthur terminou a história.A morte foi redigida.**

**- Ele morreu! Que peso saiu de meus ombros! – Disse Arthur, vitorioso, como se houvesse ganho uma longa batalha com Sherlock Holmes.**

**Após grande empolgação, Arthur tirou o papel da máquina e deixou ao lado. Depois, tornou a se arrumar para tirar um belo cochilo, sossegadamente. O assassinato de Sherlock Holmes foi um plano perfeito. Ninguém mais ouviria o nome do personagem na vida.**

**Horas após o trágico acontecimento, as luzes das ruas foram apagadas. Já passara da meia noite, segundo os grandes relógios de parede da casa de Arthur. Todos da cidade agora repousavam em suas camas, após um dia de trabalho. O que dificilmente poderia ser considerado como anormal era a luz que reluzia pelas folhas do tal conto redigido. Algo estranho aconteceria àquele dia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Qual o motivo da morte de Sherlock Holmes?**

**Breve observação da autora:** Oiii... Tchau! (Muito breve, por sinal).

Bem, não é apenas isso! Para os poucos leitores que leram a observação passada e notou um tremendo erro, não achem que sou uma burra. Eu não sabia que não poderia colocar o nome do site, por esse motivo engoliram uma pequena parte. Como sabem, sou nova aqui e esse é minha primeira ff.Valeu a todos que me mandaram reviews (Todos? Só tenho um!) e aos que me apoiaram (por pressão ¬¬") para colocar uma história.

Bem, beijos.

**Capítulo 2**

Inglaterra, Soutshea, Maio 1893.

A luz do amanhecer passava pelas frestas da grande janela que freqüentemente ventilava o quarto de Arthur.Deitado em uma imensa cama de casal, os olhos de Arthur entreabriram enquanto suas pernas eram retiradas cautelosamente do conforto cedido pela cama.Pelo o que houvera no dia anterior, O autor sentia-se aparentemente... Feliz.

Como qualquer manhã normal, espreguiçou-se normalmente para preparar seu café normal.Sendo um ser humano normal, dirigiu-se à cozinha melancólica, porém aparentemente normal aos olhos de pessoas completamente normais.Mas algo anormal aconteceu ao entrar na melancólica cozinha...Não tinha o tal "café normal".

- Droga! Não acredito! Acabou o bendito café!- Arthur resmungou, agora que deveria urgentemente comprar o café matinal no mercadinho ao lado.Mesmo parecendo feliz, acordar mau-humorado era algo definitivamente habitual em sua vida.

Achou plausível a sua idéia de deixar de lado o tal café. Dirigiu-se extremamente sonolento ao seu quarto, depois sentou-se em sua querida cadeira desconfortante, apenas pela lembrança de sua vitória. Porém, ao olhar ao lado da sua máquina de escrever, sentiu calafrios.

O mesmo local em que outrora Arthur deixara o conto fatal de Sherlock Holmes, agora dava lugar a páginas em branco. Ele não acreditou no que estava vendo, nem ao menos pensava direito no que estava pensando.Aquela cena entrou subitamente em seu corpo, em forma de um frio na espinha.

- Macacos me mordam... Devo escrever tudo denovo, não acredito!- reclamou novamente Arthur, percebendo que seu esforço de ontem tinha sido em vão.

- Se achas que seria um grande esforço, o conselho é que não o faça de novo - disse uma voz passiva vinda atrás de Arthur.

Arthur virou o seu tronco para trás no intuito de saber a origem da voz que falara com ele.Estava diante de uma velha senhora, que permanecia na porta de seu quarto. A mulher dava ares de enxuta, baixa e com olhos extremamente fundos. Seus cabelos grisalhos estavam presos e enrolados em um coque, enquanto sua pequena chale de renda posiciona-se em seus ombros.

- Desculpe-me a ignorância senhora... Mas, quem é você?

- Aqui não é a residência do Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle?

- Sim senhora, principalmente por estar conversando com o mesmo.

- Oh, que alegria me devora por estar ao seu lado. Sempre quis conhecer o grande autor do bonitão "Sherlock Holmes".

- Tá, tá... Não me admira mais essa tal conversa. Já tive dezena delas. Como você entrou em minha casa?

- Vi a porta dos fundos escancarada, deve ter sido a sua empregada que ontem deixara aberta.

- Hum... Como sabes?

- Bem... Intuição, digamos. Sou uma velha senhora, meus anos de experiência dizem tudo.

- Desculpe minha repleta grosseria madame, mas deve se retirar de minha casa. Acredito que tenha um lugar melhor para a senhora passear, como o seu aconchego. O dia para visitas hoje está péssimo.

A mulher nem ao menos pisou no quarto de Arthur.Despediu-se do homem e saiu do lugar que antes se situava, decepcionada.Pelas dificuldades que a senhora tinha para se locomover, Arthur pensou se ela não necessitaria de uma ajuda até o caminha à porta.Indo até sala, deparou-se com a mesma pendurada pelos olhos no botão de alarme.

- O que é isso, meu jovem? - Disse a senhora, muito curiosa.

- Isso? Eu criei. Qualquer problema que tiver, é só apertar o botão que soa um alarme agoniante. Não será em vão se um dia entrar pessoas DESCONHECIDAS em minha casa.Não aperte, por favor.

- Fascinante - disse a velha, apertando o pequeno botão em súbito.

Aquele nanico alarmezinho fez um som estrondamente alto, ecoando por toda a casa, fazendo com que Arthur tapasse rapidamente seus ouvidos e disparasse rapidamente para a cozinha, onde possuía o desligador do alarme.Ao voltar, já pensava no grande sermão que daria naquela curiosa senhora, por sua teimosia.Mas algo dificilmente de ser explicado ocorreu naquele instante.

Onde antes estava a velha, agora poderia ver um homem alto, de um grande porte e cabelos castanhos. Seu nariz e queixo erão finos, trajando uma roupa formal.

- Quem é você? QUEM É VOCÊ?- Perguntou extremamente nervoso Arthur, com os olhos fixos naquele homem a sua frente.

- Não reconhece mais seu própio personagem, Arthur? Sou eu, Sherlock Holmes.

** FIM DO 2º CAPÍTULO!**

O que acontecerá?Esperem e verá, rsrs...


	3. Chapter 3

Qual o motivo... bla, bla,bla ¬¬"

Breve observação da autora: Pessoas que continuam a entrar em minha ff e comentar (ex: ninguém), OBRIGADO, QUERIDO NINGUEM XD! Hum...Isso me lembrou de algo legal...

Alguma pessoa já te disse algo relacionado a "você não será ninguém", ou algo assim? Bem, pelo raciocínio:

Ninguém é perfeito

Logo, como você é ninguém, você é perfeito.

Depois disso, podemos ver outro raciocínio lógico (belo pleonasmo ¬¬ "):

O amor é cego

Deus é amor, logo Deus é cego.

Deus é perfeito

Concluindo: Os perfeitos são cegos!Então, RESPEITEM ELES!

Muito feliz, não acham?

Pessoas com pelo menos um pingo de sanidade mental: Ei, o que isso tem a ver com Sherlock Holmes?

Nada! Não é legal? Hu, hu... Estou pior que Willy Wonka ¬¬" (obs: ele me deu medo).Bem, continuarei a história!

Resposta a TODOS os reviews: Obrigada XD (não deu lugar para responder, rsrs...).

Observação na observação: Eu sei, faz duas semanas que coloquei o segundo capítulo... Mas o tempo está impossível! Alêm de ter começado os testes, os professores parecem que estão contra nós.. Castigo Divino ¬¬". Alêm disso, vi milhares de errinhos nos textos anteriores, desculpo-me por isso.

Agora, continuarei definitivamente a história!

Capítulo 3

Inglaterra, Soutshea, Maio 1893.

- Não!Não pode ser você! - repetia Arthur, freneticamente, com sua expressão inconformada.

O seu maior personagem, imortalizado pelos livros e mundialmente popular, agora estava a sua frente, olhando-o com um ar convencido e admirando sua expressão.

- Como não, meu caro Doyle? Sou o própio Sherlock, aquele a quem o senhor deu a vida e agora decide retirá-lo.

- Impossível! – Resmungou Arthur, inconformado-Deve ser mais um fã maníaco de meu personagem. Ele não existe, eu o criei! Alêm do mais, já está morto, o que me considero vitorioso por isso!

- Vamos rever os fatos, meu amigo.- comentou o suposto detetive Holmes, retirando do bolso um pequeno bloco de anotações e destacando dele uma página.- Primeiramente, entrego-lhe a carta que responde aos comentários de meus fãs que o senhor considera apenas como seres sabes, sou um personagem bastante querido.

- Carta...? Mas o senhor é muito convencido.Alêm de louco! Retire-se de minha casa!

Arthur, intolerante diante do homem a sua frente, empurrou-o até o intruso se retirar do aposento, mas algo imprevisto ocorreu quando ia mandá-lo a rua...

- O senhor tem uma empregada desleixada, mesmo.Alêm disso, eu acho que a mesma deveria estar com saudades de seu filho.

Arthur não entendeu o que aquele homem ousou a comentar a respeito de sua empregada que, sendo Sábado, não estava em sua casa no momento. Achou estranho o fato daquele homem, um farsante, saber que ele tinha... Uma empregada.

- Como você adivinhou que eu tenho uma empregada? - Perguntou Arthur, curioso pela resposta.

- Eu não adivinho, eu apenas faço breves observações que nenhuma pessoa normal consegue fazer.De noite, encontrei a porta da sua casa destrancada. Analisando as circunstâncias, vi que um rastro de pé tamanho 38 tinha retirando-se de sua casa a pouco tempo.Pelo lixo, vi que o senhor continua solteiro, pois vi apenas restos de objetos masculinos. Logo, uma mulher que se retirou de sua casa, nas portas do fundo, poderia ser apenas sua empregada.Após analisar sua pequena estante, vi que alguns porta retratos estavam em uma ordem, mas apenas um estava fora do lugar. O do seu filho que já saíra de sua casa. A imagem de seu filho deve ter feito sua empregada lembrar de seu própio filho, por isso que ela retirou-o do lugar. Alêm disso, a estante não tinha poeiras acumuladas, sendo limpa e arrumada recentemente. Vi que ontem você não saiu de seu quarto, o que não deve ter sido você que limpou sua estante.

Arthur empalideceu no momento. Permanecia estatualizado, apenas com a boca semi-aberta. Não acreditara no que tinha ouvido do homem a sua frente.Em súbito, caiu sobre os joelhos na frente do estranho... De Sherlock Holmes.

- É você! É você! Não acredito!- Arthur praticamente chorava diante da imagem de seu personagem.

- Por favor, Arthur, está incomodando até a mim com essa baboseira.- disse friamente Sherlock, retirando-se da porta da casa de Arthur e sentando na poltrona da sala.

- Como você conseguiu sair do livro?

- Ora, Caro Arthur, como todos os outros. Aqueles que conseguem atingir a imortalidade, como eu, podem fazer qualquer coisa. Sair dos livros, falar qualquer idioma, ou persuadir o seu autor a RESSUSSITÁ-LO.Tudo isso apenas pela imaginação dos leitores.

- Meu Deus, eu não tô entendendo nada.Quer dizer que estou sonhando? - Perguntou Arthur, confuso.

- Não... Está no mundo real.Mas como podemos achar que as dimensões paralelas do real e do imaginário não podem...Encontrar-se? Estudos comprovam que até duas linhas retas se encontram, uma hora, em um ponto!Então, concluo que as dimensões sobrenaturais podem estar interligadas.Pois bem, permanecerei aqui até que o senhor me recupere da morte.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira... Estou farto de você! Estou farto de seus fãs enxeridos e de seu amigo também.Não agüento mais o "Fã-clube Sherlockzinho" - pronunciou Arthur, revoltado.- Faça você mesmo, já que pode ser real.

-Não conseguirei... Posso apenas ser oficialmente escrito pelo mesmo que começou com as minhas histórias. Acho que esse alguém é... Você!- Comentou maliciosamente Sherlock, enquanto permanecia sentado na poltrona-Aliás,... Quero café.

- NÃO TEM CAFÉ!- Berrou Arthur, já enfurecido pela atitude do detetive.- NÃO LEU O CAPÍTULO PASSADO NÃO, PÓIA?

- hahaha... Desculpe-me. Queria ver como você ficava.- disse Sherlock, rindo de leve da atitude do autor - Primeira vez, diante de tantos anos, que tenho uma brincadeira como essa.Eu, um homem tão racional, como já dizia meu amigo Watson em seus relatos...Você tem um violino?

Arthur já estava em estado de alerta ao lado do "maior detetive criminalístico do mundo". Queria se retirar daquele lugar, tomar um pouco de ar das ruas de Shoutsea e voltar tranqüilamente para sua sala. Mas necessitava urgentemente resolver esse grave problema.

- Qual a sua explicação? - Perguntou Arthur.

- Explicação sobre...

- Ora sobre! Por que eu devo perder os anos de minha vida rescrevendo-te? Às Custas de quê?

- Nobre Arthur - disse Sherlock, extremamente calmo - A sua atitude egoísta prejudicará a todos.Especialmente a você mesmo.Tantas crianças, adultos, jovens e pessoas do mundo inteiro que querem viver nas aventuras, na imaginação. Sei que não devemos olhar apenas ao imaginário, mas precisamos sonhar mais. Tantas guerras, fome, tristeza, tudo o que se passa ao nosso redor apenas por não...Sonharmos. Pensar que esse mundo tem esperança de mudar e por esse sonho na prática. Infelizmente, as pessoas estão ficando cada vez mais realistas, frias e privadas de viver intensamente, seja na vida real, ou nas leituras. Por isso, meu bom amigo, vamos fazer com que todas as crianças brasileiras, americanas, africanas, inglesas ou asiáticas tenham todos uma semelhança, o direito de serem livres.

Arthur, mesmo aparentando estar sóbrio, retirava silenciosamente o seu pequeno lenço de bolso. Não acreditava que Sherlock Holmes, aquele personagem que criara, frio e calculista, estava tendo ares sentimentais.

- Não vou! Não irá me impedir. Está morto, morto!- Respondeu inexoravelmente o autor, que se sentia fragilizado por dentro.

- Está bem Arthur. Não irei, mas te atrapalhar. Infelizmente, não posso mudar sua cabeça tão dura. Felizmente sou imortal, seja nos livros ou na imaginação de várias pessoas, e não conseguirás acabar com isso. Até mais - disse friamente Sherlock, com uma expressão totalmente normal.

Holmes despediu-se de seu criador e entrou em seu quarto. Arthur apenas assistiu a um show de luzes vindas do lugar em que Sherlock entrara. O mesmo tentou, pela última vez, falar com o seu personagem, mas viu apenas o seu conto novamente datilografado, em cima de sua mesa e ao lado de sua máquina de escrever.

Arthur publica a ultima história de Sherlock Holmes "O Problema Final", trazendo decepção ao público londrino.

Alguns anos depois, Arthur retorna a escrever as histórias de Sherlock Holmes, até sua morte, em 7 de Julho de 1930.

FIM

OBS pós Fic: Oiii p.

Bem, mesmo Arthur Conan Doyle ter sido uma pessoa real, se sua história tiver semelhança com essa fic, será mera coincidência! Para quem achou o final bem... Bem... "Sem graça" p, façam outro! Não estou dizendo a fim de "armar barraco", não!É sempre bom ter vários finais interessantes para uma história, não acham?

Obrigada pelos reviews de minha primeira fic, e tenham certeza que irei fazer mais . Muitos beijos.

Maria


End file.
